Gasolines for use in internal combustion engines are often compounded to improve the deposit and wear properties of the fuel. For example, one particular type of additive has been developed which exhibits broad-range detergency and good dispersancy properties. This class of fuel detergent-dispersant additives is commonly known as the polybutene amines. Several patents disclosing the preparation and use of exemplary polybutene amines include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,438,757; 3,565,804; 3,574,576; and 3,671,511.
These compounded gasolines are often stored in large storage tanks for prolonged periods. Often, moisture from the air condenses within these tanks to form small amounts of water within the storage vessel. Over prolonged periods rusting of the interior of the storage vessels may be encountered, which results in degradation of the storage facility and contamination of the fuel with particulate matter. In addition to the large storage vessels, water often finds access to the fuel tanks of automobiles. As with the large storage tanks, rusting of the automobile gasoline tank leads to the degradation of the tank and the contamination of the fuel with particulate matter.
The polybutene amine additive does not impart any significant anti-rust protection. Hence, a need exists for an additive which may be employed to impart anti-rust properties to fuels such as gasolines, etc., and which is compatible with polybutene amines in fuels.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fuel having improved anti-rust properties.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a compounded gasoline having improved anti-rust properties.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a fuel having improved anti-rust properties and containing a polybutene amine additive.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention and appended claims.